1000 Words- A Zephkye Fanfic. Written by awesomepossum1479
Description: A song fic written by awesomepossum1479. The song was from Final Fantasy X-2 sung by Sweetbox. I first heard this song, and I'm like "Yes, this is perfect for Zephkye". It's a really pretty song and fits their situation perfectly. This is my first time writing a fic for this pairing, but enjoy! I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily Zephyr looks at Skye one night when she arrives in Garnet City alone, slightly scathed. He asks her where she was and she dismisses it. She leaves. Zephyr knows that Skye's hiding something from him, but doesn't say anything. He watches her leave to her house. '' I acted so distant then'' Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You'll fight your battles far from me Far too easily '' 'As Skye walks away from Zephyr, she turns her head slightly towards him to catch a glimpse of him. As she turns back around, a look of sadness appears on her face as she distances herself. Her expression turns back to her emotionless one and an image inside her flashes. In her head, is an image of Zephyr fighting Risen and Skye watches the way she fights, and a look of sadness is on her face. She doubles over, injured as the Risen get destroyed. Before Zephyr notices, she goes back to her normal expression, like nothing happened.' ''"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart '' Skye is seen alone, and she remembers her and Astrid. A flashback appears in her head, seeing her and Astrid. Astrid is dying, and Skye can't do anything. As the flashback ends, a look of pain is on her face. She is seen again with Zephyr, and her mouth moves. Zephyr is shocked at what he hears about Skye's fate and how she's dying. '' Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time and distance holding you Suspended on silver wings And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradle you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever '' '''Skye has tears in her eyes, and Zephyr looks at her sadly. After a moment, he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. Skye looks slightly surprised, but hugs him back and buries her face into his chest. Zephyr is touching her hair gently and his lips start to move, and tears run down Skye's face.' The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can forget I still relive that day You've been there with me all the way I still hear you say "Wait for me, I’ll write you letters" I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait? But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late An image of Skye and Zephyr as children is shown. In the first flashback, they are seen around 4, before the exams. They are smiling and laughing with each other, with their faces slightly flushed. In another flashback, they are seen to be a little older. Skye coldly walks away from Zephyr and he looks at her as he walks away, confused. And image from the younger Zephyr's head appears. The four year old Zephyr is looking at a badly injured 4 year old Skye with the Panda. That image disappears, and the slightly older Zephyr looks sad. Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you Suspended on silver wings'' Oh, a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever '''The two are seen again in the other world for the first time. A bolt of lightning crashes down on them, and Zephyr leaps up and pushes Skye out of the way, holding onto her. As he does so, a look of shock is on Skye's face. Soon after, Skye collapses and Zephyr catches her. After that, he collapses as well and they are both seen lying on the ground, unconscious. '' Oh, a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you They'll carry you home and back into my arms Suspended on silver wings ohhhh '' Zephyr is sitting by Skye's bedside. She's in a coma. Looks of concern are in his eyes and his eyes turn a dark turquoise. When Skye wakes up screaming in terror and agony, Zephyr grabs her shoulders and holds her in his arms to calm her down. Skye calms down almost immediately. And a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll cradle you Turning all of the lonely years to only days They'll hold you forever Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh A Thousand Words They are sitting together on the edge of a cliff, and Zephyr and Skye are talking to each other. Both are smiling and look their happiest, Zephyr's turquoise eyes brighten when Skye smiles at him. Skye's eyes turn a light caramel color when Zephyr smiles at her. Oh, a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever They are seen right after the Final Battle. Skye falls and Zephyr catches her. She starts to fade away as she tells Zephyr everything that she appreciated about him and that he was one of the best things that ever happened to him. Zephyr's eyes widen and he has a look of despair on his face and is trying to hold back his tears as Skye slowly dies. When Skye fades away, Zephyr looks crushed but holds back his tears for her. A bit after, Zephyr appears at the cliff that they often spoke at. She fades into the area, and he looks overjoyed and holds her happily. Skye tells him that she loves him. And a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll cradle you Turning all of the lonely years to only days They'll hold you forever Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh A Thousand Words After everything is all over, and everyone is trying to restore the peace, Skye and Zephyr look at each other happily and he kisses her. They're seen again a bit older, and Skye is wearing a white flowy dress and is holding hands with him in a field. They fade away, and a new image appears. A little girl that resembles them; with Zephyr's eyes and Skye's hair, appears in the field. A girl named Astrid. Category:Fanfiction Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Zephkye